


after all these years

by mistspren



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: AMoL spoilers, Drabble, F/F, like really short, sorta - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistspren/pseuds/mistspren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is SO MUCH OF AN AU. AMoL spoilers, but only sort of because did i say it's an AU? also sorry about the cliché title.<br/>Siuan and Moiraine meet again after the Last Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all these years

Moiraine took another sip of her tea and set it down on a rough piece of wood in front of her, an impromptu table. Everyone was doing their best to provide the Aes Sedai with rooms and furniture, despite shortages of both. Most channelers were constantly occupied with rebuilding, using threads of Air to lift stone and wood into place. Moiraine had worked all day constructing a house in place of one which had been destroyed in the Last Battle. Now, she was planning for a restful, solitary evening. With tea.

The door to her chambers opened behind Moiraine. She set down the tea with a sharp  _ clink _ and stood up, ready to tell off whoever was coming in without even a knock. But when she turned and saw who it was, she froze.

“ _ Moiraine, _ ” Siuan said in a near whisper, walking ever closer. She had changed so much. Years had melted away from her face, and her strength was almost as low as Moiraine’s own now was. 

Moiraine let out a small noise (which didn't sound like a sob at  _ all _ … and thank goodness the First Oath didn't apply to one's thoughts) and threw herself onto Siuan. “Oh, _ Siuan, _ ” she mumbled as her lips found the other woman's and they stumbled over to the bed together. And it was as if all the years between them had fallen away and they were Accepted again.


End file.
